Time Heals: Hyuuga Hinata
by mysticahime
Summary: AU; OOC; Hinata, mentioned!NaruSaku; —in the end, she's been surviving a lot.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**. The plot is **mine**.

.

.

**Time Heals: Hyuuga Hinata**

**mysticahime™  
© 2013**

.

Berbaring di atas tempat tidur, merentangkan kedua lengan dan tungkainya lebar-lebar sehingga mendominasi spasi matras pegas tersebut. Hinata menggembungkan pipi—antara merasa kesal dan senang saat harus tidur sendiri di sana. Sudah lama sekali Hinata tidak menguasai tempat tidur sendirian—beberapa minggu terakhir ini, ia berbagi ruang dengan adiknya, Hyuuga Hanabi; yang mana saat ini sedang dirawat di rumah sakit karena terserang tipus.

Gadis itu memejamkan kedua matanya, menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk meredakan emosi yang sempat bergolak dalam rongga dadanya. Ada yang memukul-mukul dinding dadanya, ada yang menusuk pula pada saat yang bersamaan. Rasa asing itu kembali merayap dan menyerap dalam otaknya.

Mantannya, Naruto, dan bekas teman SMA-nya, Sakura. Mereka...

...ah,

ia masih tak mengerti.

.

.  
Ada sepercik harapan agar ia bisa berada di posisi gadis Haruno itu.

Ada segelintir rasa,

—yang menggelap.

.

.  
"_Burn it_, Hinata. Itu namanya cemburu."

Kedua bola mata itu mengerjap dua kali sebelum menatap lurus sosok Yamanaka Ino. "Cemburu?" ulangnya dengan nada datar, sarat akan kehampaan.

Tubuhnya disandarkan pada sofa empuk dimana Ino telah bertahta selama setengah jam terakhir. Kepalanya kini menempel pada paha kanan sang teman. Sebagian rambutnya menutupi wajah. Hinata bernapas pelan-pelan; sebagian besar konsentrasinya tersedot pada kata-kata Ino barusan.

Kini tangan gadis Yamanaka menyelusup di antara helai-helai rambut Hyuuga Hinata, memberikan usapan pelan yang menenangkan. "Nangis deh, sana nangis. Biar kayak drama, orang yang cemburu nangis—"

Namun, belum sempat Hinata menitikkan air mata, Ino sudah memeluknya duluan.

"Gak apa-apa nangis, Hinata. Serius. Kamu kesal. Kamu cemburu."

—dan pandangannya mengabur.

.

.  
Hinata masih menyesali saat-saat ia menganggap Naruto sebagai orang yang 'harus' disukai. Salah, karena Naruto semula memang menyayanginya dengan tulus. Salah, karena dulu ia mencoba.

Salah, karena pada akhirnya ia terjerat dan terperosok begitu dalam.

—semua salahnya.

.

.  
Dan ia berharap dulu ia tak pernah terdistraksi.

Sama sekali.

.

.  
Seandainya saja ia bisa memutar waktu, Hinata akan memilih salah satu dari dua pilihan yang seharusnya sudah ia tetapkan semenjak detik pertama Uzumaki Naruto menyatakan cinta.

Meraihnya, kemudian menyatakan cinta yang juga ia rasakan (walau lama sesudahnya) sebelum keadaannya menjadi seperti ini.

Atau,

—menolaknya.

.

.  
Waktu bergulir walau tertatih-tatih. Lembaran kalender tersibak berkali-kali. Matahari terbit dan tenggelam secara harmonik.

Hyuuga Hinata bernapas. Mengerjap. Melangkah. Tersenyum, walau hatinya mati suri.

Ia hidup, tapi tak _hidup_.

Kedua kakinya menapak, tapi bukan bumi yang dipijaknya.

Bibirnya mengukir lengkung kurva cantik, namun bukan pijar keceriaan yang ia lontarkan.

Hatinya retak. Rapuh. Tergores di sana-sini. Terluka. Dijahit ulang. Ringkih.

—seandainya waktu bisa diulang, ia akan benar-benar mengunci hatinya dalam sebuah kotak dan membuang kuncinya jauh-jauh. Lalu ia akan membekukan kotak itu di dasar danau; supaya tak ada yang bisa menjangkau dan merobeknya hingga menjadi cabikan-cabikan tak berbentuk.

.

.  
Kembali, ia menggulirkan linimasa _twitter_ hingga ke bawah. Kembali mengamati. Kembali mencermati. Sepasang binernya menemukan apa yang ia cari—_mereka_. Berinteraksi, seperti biasa. Saling meledek, seperti biasa.

Tanpa beban, seperti biasa.

Hinata meraba-raba, berusaha menemukan apakah timbul retakan baru di hatinya—apakah ia harus mencari perekat sangat kuat agar ia berhenti merasakan denyutan nyeri yang hilang-timbul. Ia mencoba mendengarkan apakah ada bunyi berderak atau berserakan yang jernih di dalam sana.

Dan Hyuuga sulung termangu.

Ia... tak merasakan apa-apa.

.

.  
Ada apa ini?

Apa hatinya telah benar-benar mati?

.

.  
Hyuuga Hinata mengunci ponselnya setelah mengirimkan pesan singkat yang menjanjikan akan bertemu dengan Uzumaki Naruto pukul delapan malam. Menggembungkan pipi. Bingung.

Kenapa ada perasaan lega yang meluap seolah-olah tak berkesudahan?

Kenapa perih yang dulu-dulunya menyerang kini hilang tak membekas?

Tarikan napas pelan, dan udara mengalir ke rongga hidungnya. Kedua matanya mengerjap sekali. Ponsel kembali dinyalakan dan ia menemukan foto dirinya dan Naruto yang diambil dulu sekali, saat keduanya masih menjadi teman baik.

—kurva sabit itu kembali terbit.

Gadis itu mendesah pelan dan kembali mematikan ponselnya.

Oh, _dear_. Mungkin yang terbaik adalah menjadi teman. Selamanya.

Mungkin itulah yang digariskan untuk dirinya dan Naruto semenjak awal. Sepasang sahabat, mungkin?

Entahlah, entahlah, entahlah.

Hyuuga Hinata menyibakkan rambutnya dan memindahkannya ke sebelah kanan leher. Ada senyum lagi saat itu. Senyum lega karena beban di pundaknya sudah menguap ke angkasa.

Senyum bahagia karena ia tahu _tempatnya_ untuk ke depannya nanti.

Senyum bahagia karena ia telah sembuh. Karena ia telah menang dari pergulatan batinnya.

Nanti, beberapa waktu lagi, ia akan mendeklamasikannya tanpa suara bergetar pada pemuda itu bahwa ia, Hyuuga Hinata, telah berhasil melangkah maju.

.

(Dan ia akan berterimakasih pada Naruto yang secara tak langsung telah menjadikannya sebagai perempuan yang kuat.)  
.

.

.

.

**~ f i n ~**

.

.

.

**A**uthor's **B**acot **A**rea

it's me again :"D

masih ngepos _oneshot_ yang ceritanya ngambang kayak gini, tapi entah bagaimana aku suka X"D semoga kalian yang bacanya juga suka ya :"D

**review?**

**Me ke aloha,  
mysticahime™**


End file.
